


Betting Against Love And Losing

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jade and Tori started going out they began spending all their time together. After a year of their lovesick tendencies Trina has had enough. Was that really all they were or was there more to it? She had to know, so she strikes a bet with them. The outcome doesn't turn out in her favor, but it's a small price to pay now that she has her answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Against Love And Losing

Trina Vega was tired. Not the kind of tired associated with sleep or a long day's work. No, she was tired in the way one would be when they are fed up with something. In this case, she was tired of her sister and her girlfriend constantly together. She was happy they were happy but it was one thing to have an annoying younger sister and another to have her more than annoying girlfriend tag along too. Today was going to be one of those days, and nights, when she would have to block them out with earplugs or music. She came downstairs, eyeing the lovebirds flirting on the couch. The TV was on but they weren't watching it, as always. Trina rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen.

She was watching her own shows in her room and needed a snack. That was the only reason she risked venturing downstairs. She grabbed the half full bag of Animal Crackers from the counter and unrolled them to get one while she headed back to the stairs. She pulled one out and prepared to eat it but stopped. The cracker was missing a head. She shrugged, figuring that sometimes happened. She reached in for another and froze once more. This one was missing a head too. That was odd. She ate it but dug around in the bag now. Every single cracker was headless. Suspicious of the morbid state of the crackers, the older Vega set her glare on the goth she knew was responsible for the latest weirdness she came across.

"What's your malfunction, freak?" she spat, directing her angered voice at her sister's girlfriend. Jade West stopped nuzzling Tori's neck and glanced over her shoulder at Trina.

"What do you want, less talented Vega?" Jade retorted, irritated that she was interrupting her time with Tori who also looked over at her sister.

"Why the heck did you eat the heads off all the Animal Crackers? Oh god, I ate some of them! They've been in your mouth!" she gasped, her tone of voice changing from angered to disgusted.

"No one told you to eat them. And for your information, I think it's fun to bite the heads off," Jade replied evenly.

"It's a habit. Like her addiction to Sour Patch Kids. She eats all their heads first," Tori spoke up, her voice full of adoration, as if what her girlfriend did was cute. Trina figured Tori would think that. To her it was just plain weird. Tori held up a bag of the candy that they had been sharing. Well, Jade was sort of sharing it. Jade took the bag from her, reached in, and retrieved her least favorite flavor to chuck it at Trina.

"Get going. You're lucky I didn't just eat all of them," she stated. Trina scowled, tossed the bag of crackers on the counter, and crossed her arms.

"Jade, be nice or I won't get you more of that granola stuff you like," Tori reprimanded. Jade's eyes widened slightly before she turned her glare on Tori who wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"You wouldn't," she challenged.

"Oh? And if I would?" Tori countered.

"Then I'd have to punish you," Jade whispered, tone low. She grabbed Tori by the front of her shirt and leaned in, eyes intense and making Tori bite her lip in anticipation.

"Ugh! You guys are ridiculous! I bet you couldn't last a day without each other!" Trina yelled in exasperation. This brought the youngest Vega and her ill-tempered girlfriend's attention to Trina.

"Yes we could!" Jade and Tori said in unison.

"Maybe, but what about a week?" Trina inquired. Both girls pondered that before answering.

"Hell yes," Jade confirmed.

"Yeah, we could," Tori agreed.

"Well then, let's lay down the stakes. If you can spend a whole week away from each other; that includes no hugging, kissing, hand holding, touching, talking, texting, etc; then-" Trina began but Jade cut in.

"Then you'll have to live in the doghouse for three days. You can only come in on three conditions; to dress, to use the restroom, and to eat," she prompted. Tori chuckled behind her hand and Jade grinned. The Vega's new Border collie puppy had been found abandoned a week ago. With some persuasion and pouting along with her own brand of puppy dog eyes, Tori was able to keep her. They were trying to get her to sleep outside in the doghouse but so far they were having no luck. Currently, she was sprawled out across Jade's booted feet. The dog loved her as much as she loved Tori and would often be found curled up next to them.

"…Fine. But if I win, I get to star in your music video," Trina continued.

"No!" Tori exclaimed at the same time that Jade did. The music video they were planning was one that was very important for Tori. Mason Thornsmith had stopped making her something she wasn't after the whole Platinum Music awards debacle. He decided to give Tori the freedom and flexibility she needed to show who she really was and she wanted to do that with a music video for her first song. Having Trina in it would be a mess and not at all what Tori was going for. Jade didn't like the thought of Trina in a video that was going to show everyone how great her girl was. She would definitely ruin it, and Jade would be more than unhappy if Tori's chances were threatened.

"Oh come on, if you can really do it then you shouldn't be so opposed to the bet. So, how about it? One week away from each other, starting tomorrow since it'll be Monday," Trina proposed.

"Fine, you have a deal," Tori grumbled. Jade let out an irritated breath and tossed the bag of candies on the coffee table then grabbed Tori to pull her up off the couch. Lucy stood from her spot on Jade's feet and looked up at her. Jade stepped over the dog and tugged Tori to the stairs, the puppy following along behind them.

"Where are we going?" Tori wondered.

"You're room, obviously. A week might not be so bad if I get my fill of you now," Jade answered, smirking deviously at Tori who blushed.

"Hey! Keep it down this time! And you better be out of here before our parents come home Jade!" Trina shouted.

"Stay down here if you don't want to hear anything," Jade replied. Tori gave her sister an apologetic shrug of her shoulders but couldn't exactly disagree with the activity Jade had chosen. Trina made a sound of irritation and snatched the bag of Sour Patch Kids off the table in a fit of revenge. All she found was a bag of yellow candies, Jade's least favorite and her least favorite as well. She dropped the bag and plopped on the couch. It looked like she would have to continue watching her shows in the living room. She flipped through the channels looking for her show and cringed a little at the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. When it came to certain extracurricular activities they were quick to get right to it. Trina turned up the volume when a moan reached her ears. She had a feeling most of the noise was Jade getting back at her, but despite that, she was hopeful that they would lose.

It was well known that Jade and Tori were inseparable ever since they got together a year ago. Trina remembered those days as a mix of fondness and annoyance, because while it was funny to catch her sister singing  _Stuck_ by  _Stacie Orrico_ for days, she was also annoyed by her lovesick need for the school gank. Then the feelings became mutual when Jade was caught staring at Tori longer than necessary. Tori asked her if anything was wrong and all Jade did was answer in the negative and yelled at Tori not to look at her. She was obviously flustered. That same day Jade just went for the direct approach and burst into the Vega household to tell Tori how she felt then proceeded to kiss her senseless. Trina had to sensor the scene of them taking their make out to the couch by spending the day in her room. Because of that day a year ago Trina felt she might actually win a bet against Jade West. A smile of confidence spread on her face but quickly flipped into a frown with Tori's exclamation of Jade's name. She shuddered in disgust and turned the volume up even higher.

_Day 1_

School had went by flawlessly. Tori walked into the house ahead of Trina with her head held high. She refused to show Trina any signs of giving in. The older Vega walked in behind her sister with a teasing smile. They both got comfortable before taking a seat at the table. Tori had her homework out and Trina was leaning against the table, watching her sister carefully, an apple in hand. Tori couldn't help but be reminded of Bugs Bunny, except instead of a carrot it was an apple.

"So, how was your day?" she questioned, too casual in Tori's opinion.

"It was fine. I didn't see Jade all day, except across the hall, and I'm doing just great," Tori responded, smile in place.

"Good, but we'll see how you fare the next couple of days," Trina stated, her sentence punctuated by a bite of her apple.

"We'll see," Tori said, glancing up at her sister before letting herself get distracted by her work. Trina raised an amused brow.

"Ain't I a stinker?" she said as she walked off. Funny how sisters almost shared the same minds. Tori let out a sigh only after Trina left. She was well aware of how close she and Jade had gotten. She knew Jade could pull it off but what about herself? She wasn't sure if she could spend that long without her. She could only try her hardest and hope that she was able to because she couldn't afford to have Trina in her music video.

_Day 3_

Jade was sitting on the roof of Hollywood Arts, her gaze taking in the city beyond. She was supposed to be at lunch but what was the point of going down there if she couldn't be with Tori? She didn't trust herself to stay away if she sat at another table. The others knew of the bet so they agreed to split up and trade their company between the two girls but it wasn't enough. One look at those amazing brown eyes and bright smile was too much so Jade left to sit by herself. She felt like she would be the one to give in. Tori didn't look affected at all, but sometimes she would gaze at Jade longingly and it just made everything so much harder. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

"I knew I'd find you up here. No one would believe me when I told them you liked to sit out on the roof. Well, everyone except Tori," Cat's airy voice spoke up behind Jade. The peppy redhead sat down by Jade with a smile. It was only a matter of time before Cat sought her out. Andre was probably doing the same for Tori right about now.

"Cat, shut up about Vega. I don't even want to hear about her, ok?" Jade snapped, clearly frustrated. Cat giggled.

"It sounds like back when you didn't like her because you liked her," she commented. Jade rolled her eyes and looked back down at the gleaming scissors in her hands. Each blade had their names engraved on it. They were a present from Tori and a day hadn't passed that she didn't have them on her.

"I know. I just miss her. It's only been three days and I feel like I'm already giving in. I didn't think I was this stupid about her," Jade grumbled under her breath. Cat's smile widened while she reached over and patted Jade's back.

"I think it's cute how hard it is for you guys to stay away from each other," she remarked.

"You think everything is cute," Jade scoffed.

"Oh my gosh, like that drawing Tori did of you and her! That was  **so**  cute!" she exclaimed.

"Vega's been drawing us?" Jade questioned, a small smile of content on her face. She liked to watch Tori draw. She was pretty good. When they were warming up to each other she had found a drawing of herself in one of Tori's sketch journals and then after they were official she kept seeing a bunch of them two cuddling, kissing, walking hand in hand, and even more portraits of her. It made a warm feeling settle in her heart to know Tori thought of her that much. Jade herself kept carving J.W. + T.V. in almost every surface she had available then shook her head at her behavior.

"Yep," Cat confirmed with a single nod. Jade leaned back on her hands and looked out over the city, the scissors gripped tightly in her hand.

"We can do this," she stated certainly. Cat nodded along next to her. They fell quiet after that and returned inside when they heard the three toned bell ring. Even though Jade was sure they could do this it didn't make her feel any less inclined to stab Trina with her special scissors. After all, if she was dead then there would be no bet, right? Jade smirked at the thought but then her internal conscience, which sounded an awful lot like Tori, told her it wasn't nice to think that way. Tori even dictated how she thought for crying out loud! Just four more days; four more days of hell.

_Day 5_

Trina was beginning to get a little nervous. The week was almost up. Tori and Jade were slowly going crazy without the other, and it was obvious, but they hadn't given in. This called for desperate measures. Trina wasn't above cheating to get her way. Which was why she shoved her sister when they were walking down the hall side by side. She timed it so that Tori would fall on Jade who was busy getting something from her locker. Tori tripped over her feet but threw herself against the lockers next to Jade when she saw what would happen. It was a narrow miss that garnered a heated glare from Jade directed at Trina. She wanted to help Tori up but she couldn't even do that, which pissed her off more, so she settled for watching Tori pick herself up and then giving her a concerned look when their eyes briefly met. Tori smiled her thanks in return and turned away quickly to disappear down the hall. Trina was busy thinking up a new plan when Jade grabbed her roughly by the shirt.

"I swear, I'm  **this** close to making my daydream of stabbing you a reality," she growled. Trina stood motionless with fear.

"W-what? I tripped over my Fazzini boots," she claimed.

"Don't test me Trina," Jade warned. She shoved her out of the way and stomped down the hall after slamming her locker shut. Trina shivered at the aftereffect of Jade's icy tone and quickly walked off. She couldn't help but think that the world needed to see how awesome she was in that music video, and she wanted it so bad she would risk Jade's wrath to make it happen. So, with a little more planning she came up with a new plan of sabotage. She knew her sister. As much as she pretended that she didn't, she did. Because she knew her sister, she knew that she had an unhealthy attraction to Jade. It didn't take much for her to want Jade. She was also impulsive to a certain degree.

So it wasn't surprising when Jade teased her and the next thing they knew they were heavily making out then barricading themselves in a room, be it Jade's or Tori's depending on where they were. All Trina had to do was take advantage of this weakness, because she also knew that Jade was pretty much the same way no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Tori was her personal weakness. So, once the Vega sisters were home Trina waited for Tori to go upstairs to start her relaxing routine in the shower then used her phone to send an urgent text to Jade right before Tori would be getting out. She also took her sister's brush, knowing it irked her when she didn't use her own brush. Not five minutes later Jade came barging in, worried for her girlfriend. Trina walked down the stairs slowly, unconcerned.

"Where's Tori?" Jade demanded.

"You're willing to lose the bet?" Trina asked.

"Yes, if Tori's hurt. Where is she?" Jade replied. Trina walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water then waltzed over to Jade.

"She's in her room. I don't know why you came over, besides giving in to the bet, but she's fine otherwise," she informed the worried goth. Jade looked confused and then realization hit. She glared at Trina and backed away, the older Vega sipping from her water without a care in the world.

"I should have known something was up when I got the text. Tori wouldn't do that. Dammit, I have to-" she began to say but that was when Tori came downstairs in a shirt and underwear. She was never afraid to walk around the house half naked when it was just her and Trina.

"Trina, why did you take my brush? I told you I-" Tori started to rant but stopped at the sight of Jade. Their eyes locked on each other instantly. Trina smirked and stepped forward to do damage control, or more like worsen the damage, when she stubbed her foot on the couch. She stumbled and spilled her water on Jade who seemed to snap out of her trance when the cold water hit her. Trina was seconds from apologizing but her mouth clamped shut when she saw the effect a wet Jade had on her sister. Well, that wasn't in the plan, but it sure did help. Jade's eyes barely gave Trina the time of day and flicked back to Tori again who had descended all the way down the stairs to get closer to Jade who also stepped closer, desire in her eyes. Tori raised a hand but flinched back at the last minute. She jumped back, breathing heavily, and then raced up the stairs. Jade closed her eyes and took a moment to regain control then spun on Trina.

"What did I tell you Vega?" she snarled angrily. In seconds she was armed with her scissors and Trina was running away with a shriek. Jade darted after her. A game of cat and mouse unfolded and ended with Trina held down on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm giving you one more chance, but so help me, if you do this again I'll cut off all your hair!" Jade threatened, a lock of Trina's hair in hand to dangle in front of her face. She brought the scissors to the hair and snipped off an inch from the bottom. Trina whined sadly and Jade released her.

"Understood?" she stated, waving her scissors at Trina who was gripping her hair and nodding.

"Good," Jade said, putting the scissors away and then heading for the door. She left with a slam that almost shook the house.

_Day 7_

By the end of today they would be free of the bet. It was just this last day. That was what ran through both Tori and Jade's heads. They felt like they were going through withdrawal without each other. They were going crazy. It began to show when Tori started talking to herself, using comments Jade would usually mock her with in order to fill in Jade's side of an argument. Jade even began to wear some pinks and purples, which she would never do normally, but she wanted to feel closer to Tori since she couldn't physically. Almost every night after the fifth day Jade started having the most sensual and intoxicating dreams of Tori ranging from hot make out sessions to passionate sex on any surface in Tori's house. Not that they hadn't done that before, but a somewhat adventurous and dominating Tori was always a turn on for her. The dreams, no matter how much she liked them, was not helping her situation. It made her want Tori even more. As for Tori, she wasn't doing any better. She found herself watching The Scissoring over and over. She couldn't stand how gory the movie was but she still watched it, commenting on the parts that were Jade's favorite scenes.

"Aww, Jade loves this part. I should be hearing her laugh right now," she whined quietly.

"Ew, Tori, that's gross! What the hell is happening? Is that even possible?" Trina's annoying voice cut through the bloodcurdling screams. Tori's sad frown pulled down a little more and her brows came together.

"Trina, please shut up," she ordered. Trina just shrugged.

"I was only asking. No need to snap at me," she replied.

"Just go away," Tori complained, flopping over on the couch while hugging a pillow to her chest. She really missed Jade and it was physically hurting her. Trina didn't say anything more and trudged to her room. She couldn't believe Tori and Jade did it. They stayed away from each other. Not even taunting and teasing could make them give in. They proved her wrong.

_Win: Day 1_

At exactly midnight a text popped up on Jade's phone with the sound of shattering glass. She was laying spread out on her bed, agonizing over not being able to be with Tori, so she hadn't been paying attention to the time. She reached over and picked up her phone to see the message from her lover.

**We did it!**

Jade smiled at the text and replied.

**We sure did. When can I see you?**

She didn't have to wait long to get a reply.

**How about around noon?**

Jade huffed out a frustrated breath and answered back.

**Why so late in the day? I want you now.**

Tori's text arrived even faster than before.

**Always so impatient. I suggested noon because I wanted to get a good sleep so that we can spend the day together.**

Jade's brows rose and then a mischievous smirk alighted on her lips. She liked when Tori was way ahead of her. It let her know that she wasn't the only one feeling deprived.

**Well, I guess that's reasonable enough. I'll see you then.**

Jade hit send and Tori's response was simple enough.

**Can't wait.**

Jade smiled and closed her eyes.

"I can't wait either," she whispered to herself. She set her phone aside and worked on getting to sleep. Tori was right. She would need the rest. She woke up around eight and managed to eat before relaxing and waiting for noon to come around. She listened to music that reminded her of Tori in some way. Only an incoming text could distract her from her fantasizing.

**I almost forgot to mention that my parents left this morning to take a mini vacation, which means you and I have the house to ourselves. We have some catching up to do ;{)**

Jade was never as happy to see her girl's stupid winking mustache face as she was now. She grew excited and jumped off the bed to rush to get ready.

**I'll be there right now.**

Jade ran out the door as soon as she was ready and jumped in her car. She reached Tori's house in record time and walked up to open the door when another text came in.

**Not the front door. My window. Hurry.**

Jade groaned and ran around the house to the tree that would grant her access to Tori's room. She climbed up after pocketing her phone. When she reached her girlfriend's window she prepared to tap on it but it was already open. She smirked and climbed in. When she was standing in Tori's room she was almost immediately tackled by her girlfriend. A heated kiss met her lips and coaxed out her tongue. They broke apart panting and Jade chuckled.

"Who's the impatient one now?" she commented, pulling Tori close for another kiss. Tori's arms tightened around Jade's shoulders as she laughed.

"I know, but you're still worse than me," she replied. Jade's hands slid over Tori's hips to grip at her backside and press them together.

"You bet I am. Now how about less talking?" she implied in a throaty tone with a quirked brow and her signature smirk she knew Tori went crazy for.

"Sounds good," Tori mumbled, her own voice husky with need. Their lips met again and their tongues slid together. Their hands helped each other out of their clothes and then they were on the bed. They didn't bother staying quiet once Tori hastily told Jade that she sent Trina outside to the doghouse early. She barely got the words out with the way Jade's hands were seeking out all the right spots. The day was spent making up for that long week they hadn't been together. But with a break to eat and rest they knew they would be spending the next two days of Trina's exile doing the same thing, which was each other.

_Win: Day 2_

Trina sat with her legs curled up against her chest in the somewhat snug doghouse that sat in the corner of her backyard. To say she was in disbelief would be both false and true. She had her doubts. She had always thought that Jade and Tori ran so hot for each other that they just wouldn't be able to resist. This also led her to believe that their relationship was only held up by that one fact. She never would have guessed that it ran deeper. She knew this for sure the minute she lost the bet. Now here she was, in a doghouse, while the dog that was supposed to be here was happily comfortable in the house. Well, thanks to Jade, she was informed that the puppy slept a night in her bed. What the heck? She was out here and the dog was in her bed. This was some seriously janked up chiz she got herself into, but through of it, she still learned something new about her younger sister and that witch she called a girlfriend. She curled up on her side and noted how dark it was getting. She was lucky it didn't get too cold. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but what felt like minutes later she was woken up by something wet on her face. She opened her eyes to see the puppy, tail wagging and tongue out to lick at her again.

"You lucky little runt. Get over here, I'm freakin' cold," she grumbled. She pulled the wiggling dog next to her and held on until the animal had no other choice but to lay down. She fell asleep again, cursing Jade and Tori once more. The best she could hope for at this point was that the puppy stayed with her through the night. Little did she know that she would wake up alone, the little dog having left when she was called in to eat.

_Win: Day 3_

By the last day Jade and Tori were slowing down but far from stopping. Tori's parents would be back the next day so they wanted to end everything with more fun. School had taken up half the day as it had Tuesday and the current day, except Monday, since they had no school that day. Because they couldn't keep their hands off each other the past few days they got in the habit of walking around the house half dressed. Tori usually wore Jade's shirt she had arrived in, half buttoned up with no bra and her underwear while Jade wore her lacy bra and various pairs of Tori's pajama pants. Tori kept commenting on how she liked to see Jade's toned torso and busty chest while Jade liked Tori's butt and slender legs.

"We need revenge on Trina," Jade stated from her seat on the couch. Lucy was curled up on her lap but Tori removed her after her trip to get a drink of water. She set the puppy down and then climbed in Jade's lap, straddling her. Jade hummed at the feel of Tori's hands in her hair. Her raven locks were as natural as she had ever had them due to their shared shower and no need to fix it up when they would just be in a tousled mess soon after. Tori's wavy hair was falling around her face in the same fashion.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of that," Tori replied, leaning in to kiss Jade once.

"You have?" Jade questioned, amazed yet proud.

"Of course. Do you know how hard it was not having you in my arms, or your lips on mine, or your hands on my body?" Tori responded, her voice falling ever lower with each word uttered. Jade smiled crookedly and cupped her face in her hands to kiss her hard. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other and closed their eyes, just basking in the moment.

"It was really hard for me too," Jade admitted.

"That's because you're obsessed with me," Tori teased. Jade pulled away to scowl halfheartedly at her.

"No I'm not. I'm barely interested, or, I'm mildly…ok, I'm obsessed, but so what. You're mine. I have a right to be obsessed," she proclaimed with certainty.

"And you're mine," Tori said, eyes sparkling happily.

"I sure am Vega," Jade agreed, kissing Tori on the nose. She giggled at the cuteness of the action and shifted so that she was sitting sideways in Jade's lap, her head tucked under Jade's so that she could lean into her and place her ear over Jade's steadily beating heart. Jade's arms wrapped around her and her chin rested on Tori's head.

"I might have an idea," Tori spoke up after some silence passed between them. Jade raised a brow out of curiosity but listened with interest. When Tori finished, Jade stood with Tori still in her arms.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked, whispering the question in Tori's ear. She strengthened her hold on Jade and kissed her as an answer. Jade took her upstairs and turned into the room before Tori's. She disliked the thought of being in this room but she couldn't pass up on the idea Tori suggested. She set Tori down on the bed and then shut the door before returning to her. She pushed Tori on her back after she scooted up on the bed and then connected their lips hungrily. With their meager amount of clothes they were bare in seconds. They took their time building up to the peak of pleasure but once it hit and they were lounging in the blissful feeling Jade didn't care that they essentially had sex on Trina's bed.

"You're almost as vindictive as I am Vega," Jade pointed out with amusement, rolling on her side to stroke over her stomach lovingly.

"Well, it's Trina's fault. She made that bet and I really missed you. She knows we practically did it on almost every piece of furniture in the house. So now she won't be able to return to her bed and won't even risk the couch. She'll have to sleep in the doghouse until she works up the nerve to do whatever she needs to do to be able to sleep in here again," Tori explained, looking over at Jade with a sly smile.

"'Do it'? Really Vega, you can say the word. You've been enjoying it all this time," Jade teased playfully, her hand sliding down a little further with her words.

"Out of all I've said that's what you're gonna comment on?" Tori whined with a pout. Jade leaned over and traced the pushed out lip with her tongue and then dipped into Tori's mouth, slow and seductive. Tori groaned and responded to the kiss. Jade pulled away with a smile.

"You're adorably evil at best, but I still love you," Jade muttered against her mouth.

"Love you too," Tori replied, her smile radiating happiness. Jade pecked her on the lips and then got up to get dressed. Tori did the same and followed her out. That night Jade held Tori close while they fell asleep together in Tori's bed. By the next morning Jade was getting ready to leave. She doubted her parents missed her so she took her time as there was no rush to get home. She ran her hands over her wrinkled clothes and then brushed her hair back, stopping midway to raise a brow at Tori who was also dressed in her own shirt and the pajama pants Jade had been wearing. She also had her glasses on, an accessory Jade loved and had the honor of removing to set aside every time they past the point of no return. Tori was watching Jade with an idiotic grin on her face, eyes taking in her beautiful form. Jade dropped her hand and sauntered over to Tori, stopping between her legs and leaning closer until Tori was resting back on her bed propped up by her elbows. Jade's hands braced her on either side of Tori.

"Still can't get enough?" Jade questioned, pushing the glasses up on Tori's nose when they slipped down.

"I can never get enough of you," Tori answered honestly. Jade smiled, blue-green eyes filled with love. She gave Tori a chaste kiss.

"Shall we go tell Trina about her sleeping arrangements?" Jade inquired, her voice easily mimicking their crazy teacher's. Tori laughed at her girl's antics and nodded.

"Indeed we shall," she agreed in the same way. Jade stood up and offered Tori her hand. Tori took it and Jade pulled her up then led her out of the room. They went downstairs hand in hand, careful to stay quiet since Tori's parents had just got back and were sleeping. They found Trina eating at the table, a deep scowl on her face and her appearance suggesting she had the worst sleep for three days, which she probably had. When she looked up and spotted Jade and Tori she only seemed to look worse.

"I hate you guys," she rasped tiredly.

"You shouldn't have made a bet you couldn't win," Jade replied, walking over to lean on the table. Trina's eyes flicked to Jade's. She noticed the lucid bright quality to them and then looked to her sister to see the same thing. She wanted to gag at why they were so happy but at the same time Tori was her sister and she was glad Jade made her happy unlike when they first met. Trina may feel like crud but Tori felt like she was on top of the world, and it was all thanks to Trina.

"Remind me not to do that again," Trina huffed out, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Noted," Tori answered. Jade walked over and hugged Tori then kissed her on the forehead.

"See you at school Tor," she said with a lighthearted tone to her voice.

"See you Jade," Tori replied, her smile growing with Jade's affection.

"Later other Vega. Thanks for everything, your bed included," Jade directed at Trina.

"What!?" Trina squawked, affronted. Jade just chuckled and gave her a wave. She received the bird in return which just made her laugh more. She gathered her stuff and left. Tori moved to get breakfast then sat down across from Trina, who was in the process of deciding what she should do about her bed, when her attention turned to her sister.

"You really love her," Trina said after watching Tori eat with a smile stuck on her face.

"I do," Tori replied when her mouth was free enough to talk.

"I approve," Trina mumbled, almost too low to hear.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I approve," Trina repeated.

"No, not the 'what' that means I didn't hear you. I meant 'what' like I can't believe you said that," Tori explained.

"Oh, well, yeah," Trina responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Why?" Tori inquired.

"She cares about you. I can see it in everything she does. Even when she's being a b-witch she mostly does it because she cares. She stayed away from you for you, because if she didn't she would have just given in," Trina began. Tori looked at her with creased brows, struggling to understand.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Trina sighed dramatically and sat up straight.

"Tori, you are so dense sometimes. What do you think? She knew how much that music video means to you. She didn't want me in it because you didn't want me in it, for reasons I don't know since I'm fabulous," Trina elucidated with a flick of her hair over her shoulder. Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head but her smile remained.

"So she held on and made sure you guys won the bet, to make sure you had the music video you wanted. Jade strikes me as the type to take what she wants when she wants and she doesn't care about anyone else," Trina went on. Tori nodded, having to agree with that.

"But, she cares so much about this, about you, that she didn't think of herself, because if she had I'm sure she would have just jumped you around day three," Trina finished.

"So it was all a test for Jade? Did you doubt her?" Tori remarked.

"You could say that. I just, I wanted to make sure she would treat you right, and this proved it. She showed concern, she protected you and, well, she really does care for you as a whole," Trina answered, a little conflicted over that conclusion but relieved none the less. Tori listened to Trina, and with every word she realized just how much further she was falling in love with Jade West.

"Trina," Tori finally spoke, her voice a bit in a daze.

"Yeah?" Trina answered.

"Thank you, but we have to get to school, like, right now," Tori stated, standing up, ditching her food, and running to get ready. Trina smiled and stood to get ready too. Tori couldn't sit still during the drive and practically fell out of the car in her haste to get out when Trina parked. She ran off into school, leaving Trina to wonder how her sister worked well with someone so unlike her. Tori strode through the doors to find Jade leaning against her locker, a coffee in hand. Almost like Jade sensed her she turned her head to meet Tori's gaze. A smile tugged at her full lips and brought one to Tori's face too. She walked over and Jade stood up to wrap her arm around Tori's slender waist. She pecked her on the lips and then held out her coffee.

"Need a boost for the day?" she offered. Jade never shared her coffee, but the fact that she easily did so with Tori showed just how much Tori meant to her, and Tori took notice. She took a sip and then leaned in to kiss Jade properly, the taste of coffee on both their tongues.

"Missed me?" Jade teased after they parted.

"Always," Tori replied. She took another drink and then handed it back to Jade who took a drink too.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," Jade said, releasing Tori to shoulder her bag and then slip her had in the back pocket of Tori's jeans. Tori's arm wound around Jade's waist to do the same. They walked in complete sync and passed Trina on their way down the hall. She was on her way up the stairs but stopped to watch them go by, the usual confident smirk on Jade's face and the just as usual blinding smile on her sister's. They really were meant for each other. They disappeared around the corner and Trina continued to class, her job as a sister fulfilled.


End file.
